


Here For A Reason - Part 8

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Here For A Reason [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Here For A Reason - Part 8

“Oh my God, Dad, please speak to me,” you patted his cheek, frantically trying to get him to open his eyes.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Nick, come in, now!”

“Steve, what’s wrong?”

“The heat signature…….it’s 'f/n’’s father.” The team heard Steve’s words through the comms and their hearts sank. Fury put his hands on the back of Maria’s chair and bowed his head down. They stopped, and they waited. “He's alive and we need medical attention right away.” Bruce started shutting down his simulations to prep the Medical Bay. “Tony, we'll get him to you so you can take him to the Quinjet. He's in bad shape so we need to……..”

“It's about damn time!”

Steve grabbed his shield and you pulled your gun, pointing it toward the other voice in the room.

“Griffin!” you exclaimed as your eyes were drawn down the barrel of his gun, aimed at you.

The comms were still open and the team was on high alert. Thor and Sam, still in Damascus, looked at each other. Thor held out his arm, hailing Mjolnir. “You need to get there!” Sam commanded. The hammer found its path to the God’s awaiting hand, lifting him from the ground and carrying him toward your location. 

“JARVIS, where did he come from?” Tony asked as he was about to exit his suit and jump into the bunker.

“There is a room that I cannot scan, Sir. Most likely comprised of lead. It is attached to the room Captain Rogers and Agent 'f/n' are in now. Sir, Agent Barton is approaching, as is Thor,” JARVIS informed.

“Stark, I'm here. I'll go in,” Clint advised as he appeared from the darkness. “JARVIS, direct me.”

“Yes, Agent Barton.” Clint hopped down into the bunker and JARVIS led him, all the while you and Steve could hear so you both knew exactly where he was. Tony continued to stay up top.

“What the Hell have you done, Griffin?” Steve blurted as he shielded your father. Your heart started to heavily pound, pushing your boiling blood through your body.

“I had a good thing going and she left my side.” He stared you down, not wavering his visual contact even though he was being grilled by Steve. “It was her work that put me on the map, her work that created everything...and she did it without even knowing.”

“You used her!”

“Damn straight, I did.” You slowly worked your way around the gurney, keeping his attention drawn to you. “That’s why you’re here. You and your father are going to be leaving with me.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen today,” Steve insisted.

“Guys, the room beside you is clear,” Clint reassured. “I’m coming in behind this creep.”

“Where is my mother?” your voice cracked.

“How the Hell should I know. It’s you and your father that are of interest to me.” Your heart started to break as you brought your gun closer to eye level, slow and steady. You could hear a gentle rolling of thunder in the distance as Clint stealthily entered the room, bow in hand, arrow drawn and ready. His focus was on you, watching as you never broke your intense eye contact with Griffin. “You know, with the two of you working for me, I will have total control over the arms race in Europe and Asia.”

“It’s over, Griffin,” Steve spoke. “Your plan is exposed and your locations are destroyed. You were delusional to think this would work in the first place, not to mention the countless number of lives you attempted to destroy. You’ll be stripped of rank and sitting in a prison cell for the rest of your life.”

A thunderous clap resounded which was all you needed for Griffin to break his eye contact with you. “What the….,” he looked up briefly as the lights flickered. It was time to end this as you took the shot, purposely hitting Griffin in the hand and sending his gun airborne. It landed on the ground behind him. As Griffin lost his composure, Clint picked up the gun and hit him on the back of the head with the handle, knocking him out.

“Go, go, go,” Steve yelled as you quickly turned back to your father. “Tony, we’re coming to you,” he informed as you gathered all the needles and vials on the table beside the gurney. You placed them in the side pouch of your cargo pants and grabbed the end of the gurney. Together, you and Steve pushed the bed toward the door as Clint was dragging Griffin.

Thor entered the doorway and took over for Clint. “I can get him to the Air Force jet and off to Fury.” He tossed Griffin’s limp body over his shoulder and left your sight. 

Clint turned to you, “I’ve got him, 'f/n'. Do a quick sweep and see if there’s anything else in here we can use against this guy.”

“Yes, Sir,” you confirmed and turned toward the connecting door of the lead-lined room. Clint and Steve wheeled your father to the bunker door as Tony lowered himself down with his reverse thrusters. He gently scooped your Dad into his arms and departed for the Quinjet for medical attention. Clint hurried back to check other rooms and help you sweep as quickly as possible while Steve reported to Fury what had just happened. 

“Roger that, Captain. I have the perfect room without a view for our special guest. Just get yourselves back here, but I’m going to warn you now, this debriefing will not be pleasant. Fury out.”

Steve knew over the next few hours, you were all going to be subjected to some pretty difficult things to hear. It made his heart heavy but his first priority was to get everyone back to the Helicarrier safely. He headed back through the hallways and took the remaining room to sweep. There was nothing to be found, as if this bunker were only a hideout, or so he thought. He and Clint met up at the lead-lined room and walked in to see it totally destroyed. What looked like a dozen empty file drawers had been torn from their cabinets, a desk had been pulled apart and tipped on its side and its accompanying chair, tossed to the furthest corner of the room. Their eyes followed the carnage until they rested their gaze on you, staring at a marked up map that was pinned to the wall. Your back was to the men, your body physically breathing heavily. Looking at each other, they knew you ripped the room apart and watched as you reached up and pulled the map off the wall. Walking into the room, you heard their footsteps. “This is the only thing I could find in here, not really of much use,” you breathed. Turning around, the men saw the anguish on your face. “Are we done here?”

Clint put his hand on your shoulder, “We’re done and should start heading back.” He shot a quick glance at Steve then walked ahead and left the room. 

You went to follow behind Clint when Steve grabbed your arm. You hesitantly turned around and looked into his sad eyes. Neither of you knew what to say to each other so he gently placed his hand on your cheek, waiting for your breathing to calm. You brought your hand up to his and gave it a gentle squeeze as you tried, unsuccessfully, to curl a corner of your mouth into a smile. “We have a long run back. We should go.” While he just wanted to hold you, he knew you were right. You turned and walked out, leaving Steve to follow and wishing he could say something to make this all better, to see your smiling face again.

~~~~~~

“How is he, Steve?” Sam asked as he and Thor approached the Med Bay window where Steve was standing. He had been watching you sit by your father’s side, holding his hand as Bruce told you the situation, your face, pale. Nick stood beside you, arms crossed, getting more pissed off by the second.

“I’m not sure. They’ve been in there for about a half an hour. He’s stable, that’s all I know.’ Bruce exited to the observation room. “Dr. Banner, how is Mr. 'l/n'?”

“He’ll need a long recovery period, they really did a job on him. He for sure has three broken ribs and a broken ankle. He’s been beaten pretty bad and thank God 'f/n' got the vials and needles from the bunker because he was loaded with enough shit, it should have killed him. He had numerous pain killers in his system along with a small dose of anaesthetic. I’m gently flushing his system of the toxins and will probably induce a coma.” Steve looked concerned. “He’s got massive internal bruising and if he were awake, he’d be in an extraordinary amount of pain. The coma will help while his injuries heal, Steve. It’s probably the best thing we can do for him.” Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and took a look back at you holding your father’s hand. “Go be with her, Steve.”

Steve gladly walked in to the Bay and made his way behind you and leaned against the wall. Sam and Thor remained at the window, wanting to be there for their newest friend. “Damn!” commented Sam. “That Griffin really went off the deep end,” he said to Thor.

“'F/n'’s body does not look well,” Thor observed.

“She’s probably in shock,” Sam replied. “Her mind must be reeling right now.” The men watched as Fury suddenly stood up and put his hand to his ear. He listened and hastily turned to face you. The Bay’s double doors swung open and Natasha, Bruce and a Medic came rushing in, pushing a gurney. You watched the commotion as they passed and you saw the patient. Steve quickly wrapped his arms around your body and tried to hold you back as you started to lunge toward the bed, reaching for your mother.

“Nooooo!”

Steve’s heart instantly broke into a million pieces. Your mother was also beaten and bruised and Bruce hurried to examine. 

Steve still held you back as Natasha turned to you and briefly held your hands, “'F/n', she’s sedated. She was hurting when I got to her so I had to.”

You turned to Fury in haste, “You knew about this and didn’t tell me?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know it would be anything like this.”

Natasha piped in, “Your mom told me that they were at home when they were broken into. The intruders beat them and took your father away. She was beaten unconscious and when she woke up, she managed to get herself into the car and drive to the safe house in the mountains. She pushed the panic button for evacuation.”

“You should have told me, Director,” you said in an eerily calmer voice. Steve released his grip on you, feeling guilty that he had to hold you back in the first place.

“I should have, you’re right. I had also just sent you on a mission that also involved your former General. I knew you could handle it, but I didn’t want you to panic. I wanted you to stay as focused as you were. No one knew your parents were entangled in all this mess.”

“Director, you brought me here for a reason, you need to trust my capabilities,” you turned and walked to the side of your mother’s bed. Bruce and Natasha were both nodding their heads in agreement. Steve couldn’t believe this conversation was happening.

Fury just stood there, knowing he made a mistake and was called out on it. After a deep breath, he walked over to you and put his hand on your shoulder. “There's no doubt in my mind that I trust you, 'l/n'. I tried to protect you….and myself. These people are my dear friends. I made a promise that I would keep them safe and watch out for you. I panicked, thinking I failed them when that alarm went off. I wanted to spare you the worry.”

“You didn't want me to blame you,” you whispered.

“You're probably right,” he admitted.

“I could never blame you, Sir. It's part of the job. We're all in this together,” you reassured as you placed your hand on top of his, still resting on your shoulder. 

“That we are, 'l/n'. I'll let you know when we're ready to question Griffin.”

“Yes, Sir.” Fury turned and exited the Med Bay leaving Natasha satisfied with the way you ‘out-directored’ the Director.

“Impressive,” Bruce commented as he kept examining your mother. 

“Can I stay, Bruce?”

“Well, I need to do some x-rays on her so why don’t you go and take a nice hot shower and try to relax. By the time you come back, I should be able to update you fully.” You looked at Bruce with a sadness in your eyes, not wanting to leave. “It’s okay, 'f/n', they’re not in any danger.” Looking down at your mother’s hand entwined with yours, you reluctantly agreed with Bruce. You turned and skimmed your hand along your father’s arm before exiting the Bay with Steve in-tow.

The walk back to your quarters was silent and awkward. Your brain wouldn’t slow down. When you reached the door, you turned toward Steve. He placed his hand under your chin and lifted your face toward his. “You’ll feel better once you get cleaned up. Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you.”

Steve brought you into a comforting hug. “I can’t imagine what’s going through your mind right now, but please know that I am here for you. Actually, we all are.”

“Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being so distant.”

“You should never have to apologize for that,” Steve resounded, almost stern-like. “Now go shower and relax your muscles. You’re very tense right now,” Steve released your hug after noticing the stiffness around your torso. “I’m going to go to the Mess Hall for a bit. I’ll catch up with you in the Med Bay in a little while, is that okay?”

You looked in his eyes and silently nodded. His lips curled to a small, respectful smile as he held your cheek in one hand and gently kissed the other. Forcing a small smile and turning away from Steve was hard to do but you managed your way into your quarters and proceeded with the Doctor’s, and Steve’s, orders.

Steve entered the Mess Hall and found Thor, Sam, Tony and Clint. Questions started flowing and overwhelming Steve as he tried to grab a sandwich and drink.

“How are the parents?” Tony asked as he sipped on his coffee.

“Mrs. 'l/n' is being examined right now and Mr. 'l/n' is in an induced coma due to his internal injuries. Bruce is sure they’ll recover fine but the coma is just a precaution.”

“And 'f/n'?” Asked Thor.

“She’s calming down but she’ll need some time. Her whole life just got turned upside down.”

“Her poor brain is on overload,” added Tony. “Maybe she needs to let loose in the lab.”

Steve glared at Tony, “We’ll be back home in the morning. Let her be, for now.”

Bzzzzzz.

Everyone looked at their phones for the incoming message.

NF: Griffin’s interrogation at 06:00, Briefing Hall. Get some rest.

“Is it seriously almost one in the morning?” Tony asked, looking at his phone. “Been a long night.”

~~~~~~

After reluctantly stepping out of the nice hot shower, you changed and headed back to the Med Bay. It was almost 1:00 a.m. and you saw Fury’s message on your phone but mentally shoved it aside as your priority was to your parents right now, and you wanted to see Bruce. After peeking into the Med Bay, you asked, “Hi Bruce, is it okay to come in?”

“Of course, come in. Here’s what we’re dealing with.” Your throat developed a large lump that you found difficult to swallow back down. “It’ll be okay, 'f/n',” Bruce said, reassuringly. “Other than her topical contusions, your Mom has some internal bruising, a cracked rib and hip bone. I had to induce a coma for her as well so we can monitor her healing, just like your father.”

“How long will they have to stay like this?”

“A couple of weeks, probably, but your father will need longer, maybe up to four weeks. They’ll need physical therapy after that, once they’re strong enough.” You let out a large sigh and shook your head. “I know it’s hard to believe by looking at them, but they will heal, 'f/n'. I just don’t want them to be in pain.”

“I understand, and I trust you, Bruce. Thank you for everything. I’m sorry my coming here has been a burden from the very beginning.”

Bruce made his way around the gurney, put his hands on your shoulders and made you face him. “Now listen, neither you nor your parents are a burden. We’ll get through this together, okay?” You nodded and Bruce brought you in for a hug. “I’m going to head to bed. JARVIS is monitoring, are you staying here?”

“Yes, for a little while. Wait….JARVIS is on board?”

Bruce placed a gentle kiss in your hair. “JARVIS is everywhere,” he smiled as he pointed throughout the room. “Goodnight, 'f/n'.”

“Good night, Bruce,” you smiled back.

Not five minutes later, Steve walked into the Bay. “Feel better after your shower?” he asked as he pulled a chair up beside you.

“I do.” You had pulled your parents’ gurneys closer together and was sitting between them, holding each of their hands.

“I saw Bruce and he told me about your Mom’s diagnosis. I am so relieved that, in time, they will both make full recoveries.”

“Me too,” you sighed.

Steve ran his hand down your back, “What are you thinking?”

You took a deep breath, “I’ve not seen Mom and Dad for four years. I have so much to tell them but here I am, holding their hands while they’re in a coma. Bummer of a reunion.”

Steve gave a small kiss to your temple, “Talk to them now. They can hear you.” With that said, he stood up and placed another kiss on the top of your head. “I’m going to go to and let you have your time with them.” He didn’t dare ask if you were going to attend the interrogation later in the morning, it was your choice. He wanted you to have all the time you needed. “Good night, 'f/n'.”

“Good night, Steve.” You felt his hand slide down the back of your head and off your shoulder as his footsteps made their way toward the exit.

“Wait,” you called out as you gently rested your parents’ hands on their gurneys, stood and turned around. Steve turned to face you and as you walked toward him, his heart started to pound erratically. A smile crept its way onto his face and you placed your hands on his cheeks. “Thank you….for being here.” Your lips made their way to his and you slowly and gently pushed yourself into his body. His hands held your waist as he reciprocated his affection for you and thanked God he could feel your lips before going to sleep. You didn’t keep him long, just enough to fill the quota you each needed, despite the days’ events. After parting, Steve stepped through the doors and you were left with a ray of hope. Something to hang on to while your parents recovered.

Sitting back in your chair, you slid back so your head rested on top of the back rest. You propped your feet up on the bottom rung your father’s lowered bed rail and grabbed both their hands. Entwining their fingers with yours you started, “Mom. Dad. There’s so much I want to tell you, so I guess I better get started.”

~~~~~~

Steve’s alarm woke him up at 05:00. He was pretty tired and would rather have slept in but the interrogation plagued his mind and he needed to be there. After getting ready for the day, he asked, JARVIS, “Is 'f/n' awake?”

“Yes, Captain, she has been awake all night.”

“What? Is she okay? Where is she?”

“She is fine, Sir. She has been in the Medical Bay.”

Before heading to the Mess Hall for some breakfast, Steve made his way to the observation window of the Med Bay. There you lay, still reclined in your chair, chatting away to your sleeping parents. You had placed their hands back at their sides and were talking with your arms in the air, telling a physical story that amused and saddened Steve - amused that you were still talking yet sad because you were probably running on adrenaline. He noticed the large coffee mug on the side table and determined that no, you were probably caffeine driven more than anything else. He had just under four hours of sleep himself and was feeling like a little boost, so coffee sounded mighty fine at this point.

~~~~~~

“Well, General, soon-not-to-be-General, Griffin,” Rhodey teased, “looks like you got yourself into a fine mess. What do you have to say for yourself?” Rhodes and Fury sat across from the cuffed man at the large square table in the Briefing Hall. The Avengers sat toward the back of the room in a row of seats.

“Why don’t you ask your precious Agent 'l/n', I’m sure she has it all figured out,” Griffin hissed.

“Oooh, this isn’t starting off well at all," Sam whispered.

“I’m absolutely sure she does, but the question has been directed at you, Griffin,” Fury spoke back, angrily.

“Tell me about this laundering thing you had going on,” Rhodes asked.

“It was brilliant,” Griffin resounded. “Homeland shipped me the weapons thinking I was using them for the ‘War On Terror’ when all I did was make a fortune shipping them everywhere and selling them.”

“What made you think you could get away with it?” Questioned Rhodes.

“Because it was working,” Griffin huffed. “My plan might have been a little….disjointed, but it was hidden and it was working.” Griffin went into detail about the laundering sites and how the plan unfolded. He described how pissed off he was that you left the Army as he was using you to advance his locations without you ever knowing. The team all shook their heads in disbelief. 

“And why the Hell would you bring my Intel Agent into this?” blurted Fury.

“You’re not the only one with spies, Director!” Griffin stammered. Natasha’s eyes shot open wide as she sat straight up in her chair. Clint put his hand on her arm to calm her. “We traced that call 'f/n' received a few years ago from her parents. We trace everything. When 'f/n' said she was leaving the Army three years later, I put my best people on it and within a matter of days, they backtracked all the data they could find. They found her parents in Ireland and found out they were S.H.I.E.L.D. I figured she’d follow the same path and join your little club so I put a tracker on her.”

“What?” yelled Rhodes.

“Her luggage,” he replied, almost proud.

“Jesus, Griffin!”

“I’ve known where she was this whole time,” he retorted.

Steve sat there in shock. Sam could see him fidgeting in his seat. He wanted to console his friend but didn’t want to tell him it would be alright. He somehow knew this wasn’t the worst of it. Clint’s eye caught movement in his peripheral vision. He snapped his head to the left and saw you standing at the window at the side of the room, arms crossed, staring intently. Clint elbowed Natasha to get her attention and motioned his head in your direction. They looked at each other and wondered if you were coming in, not that it was a good idea for you to do so. You stood there, staring at the man you trusted for over three years, someone you had proven your worth to, someone to whom you had given your all. You were numb and there was no expression on your face, nothing that would give anyone an idea of what you were thinking or feeling. You just listened to everything that came from his corrupt mind and out his twisted lips as Fury had privately linked you to his comm.

“'F/n'’s parents were my insurance if she left the Army,” Griffin continued. “When I couldn’t convince her to stay, I put the plan in motion. Why wouldn’t I kidnap S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prime Intel Agent and use him to reel in his Tactical Expert daughter! I figured I could deal the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. a blow, two-fold. I needed 'f/n' with me, whether she came freely or not. They both knew their shit and with them, I was going to control a large portion of the European and Asian arms race. So I sent my men to get them. They didn’t know what hit them,” he smirked.

The team were all feeling devastated by this time, each of them visualizing the brutality your parents endured. 

“You’re just one man, Griffin, one man who has committed treason against his country. You also underestimated 'f/n'’s commitment to morality and her strong family bond,” Fury spoke adamantly.

By this time, you were done, spent and heard enough. Grabbing the door and swinging it open furiously, your teammates were startled. Steve went to grab your arm and Natasha pulled his hand back, shaking her head at him. You had no control over your body at this point, walking slowly to the table. Rhodes and Fury were silent and made no effort to stop you. Sitting back in his chair, the Director crossed his arms over his chest, a growing smile on his face. You turned and stepped around the end of the table toward Griffin.

“You know what you cost me, right 'l/n'?” Griffin ranted. “Your intelligence was mine and now you waste it on S.H.I.E.L.D. That was the stupidest move you made. You’re a fool if you think I’ll be locked up for long,” Griffin threatened as he stood up. His cuffs and chains jangling with his movement. The team rose from their seats and waited to see if Fury or Rhodes were going to do something. They didn’t flinch as they listened to Griffin yell. “SAY SOMETHING, BITCH!”

Steve tried to jump the chairs but Natasha and Sam held him back as they continued to watch the spectacle before their eyes.

After hearing Griffin’s gruesome testimony and tumultuous insults, you raised your left arm, adjusted your pretty silver bracelet and pushed the button, revealing your iron cast.

“Oh, shit!” Tony exclaimed.

Effortlessly you took your stance and pulled your hardest left hook across his jaw. The man didn’t stand a chance as his body flew backward over the chair and smashed into the wall, ten feet away. Not even caring about damage to persons or objects, you turned and exited the side door, stone faced and scary calm.

Steve tried to wriggle from Sam and Nat’s grip. “Let her go, man,” instructed Sam. “She’s pissed and needs time to cool off.” Steve calmed down and agreed. The team noticed Rhodes called in some guards to haul Griffin to the Brig and Fury exited out the same door you did.   
They left the room and tried to meet up with the Director in the corridor. 

Much to their surprise, they turned the corner and saw you with your back to the wall, arms across your chest in anger. Fury was facing you in obvious conversation. As they cautiously approached, they heard you say to Fury, “…..the last four years of my life, that I worked damn hard for, was a lie, your voice elevated. My parents paid the price….I wanted to kill him.”

“Well, I think your little love tap was close enough,” Fury replied. “And here comes your fan club, now,” he pointed to the approaching team.

Bruce walked up and unfolded your angry appendages. He gently brought your left arm toward him and retracted the iron cast. “That was a hard hit, are you hurt?” He poked and squeezed your arm and looked at you for a reaction. You looked him in the eyes and simply shook your head, ‘no.’

“'F/n', I saw you at the window….how did you know what Griffin said?” Clint asked.

“The Director had me hooked into his comm. I heard everything.”

Steve turned to Fury and asked angrily, “Why did you do that, Nick?”

“Because, I knew she could handle it.”


End file.
